


don't come in

by nyx1220



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Sex, Smut, Voltron, Yaoi, klance, masterbate, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx1220/pseuds/nyx1220
Summary: lance walks on keith masterbating





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a long time ago so yea haha

It was late at night everyone was sleeping. I couldn't help it. I needed to get out of my room. I had to leave. 

I felt like I'd be to noisy if I was in my room sense everyone was so close but..that dream that woke me up to leave me in this position. 

I quickly went to a bathroom that was a good distance from over one. 

I entered it and shut the door quickly and locked it. My face was red and my hair stuck to it with sweat. 

An image of lance from my dream popped into my head. He undressed to get into the armor we all had, he was built. His curves was perfect. 

I let out a moan as my hand reached down my pants. Thinking of lance and the way he always smiled. 

I bit my lip to hold back any noises my heart racing. As I was getting dressed I felt lance put his hands around my waistline. I yelped and he giggled. 

Another moan escaped my lip more loudly as I began going faster. 

Adrenaline rushing through me as I felt lance start to palm me. I gasped in the dream "l-lance..we can't.." 

He turned my body around and began kissing me deeply. After he'd pulled away I'd whimpered missing his sweet lips. "There gone for now.."

His voice was serious as he Kaye's me down on the bench. "I love you Keith.." he started to take the clothing off of our backs. He bit me in multiple places. 

 

A~ah~!" I gasped unable to hold it in. I kept jerking off to the dream I had. 

Lance kissed down to my waist. He looked up to me for permission. I nodded and he dove in. He teased me first by lightly licking the side of my member only making me grow harder. 

The I felt his teeth against me. 

"F-fuck..!" I continued to do so. Masterbating about lance wasn't the first time either. He'd done this multiple times before. Tho the first time, he was confused and this was for even being in space. 

As lance stuck his mouth on the tip he swirled his Tongue around the head. 

I arched my back in the dream and in reality. I wanted more. I wanted to feel him. I wanted him inside of me.

As I was reaching for my climax. The door clicked open. I was too much of a mess to realize at first. 

"K..KEITH?!" I looked up slightly to notice a familiar face. "F-FFFF-FUCK~!" Came out a moan scream as I came. 

Lance stood there speechless unable to process what is going on. 

Lance seeing Keith in this state made him hard.


End file.
